Now and forever my love
by KeveddForever
Summary: Marina is a lonely woman who gets abused by her parents, Sebastian is a man who is the first to go through this weird transformation where he grows wings. When these two meet they must run from the enemy...But who is the enemy..? (Sorry if I suck at summaries its my first time..)


**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **I Own All Characters, because the Sebastian I'm using is not from Black Butler it is my ex's name**

 **Warning: Romance, Mpreg, violence, abuse, cursing (someone leave a review telling me what mpreg is please)**

 **Main Pairs: Marina and Sebastian (both mine)**

 **A/N: leave a review if you want me to add new characters**

 **Prologue:**

**-Marina P.O.V-**

Marina was crawled up in a fetal position, obviously keeping herself from moving to prevent any of the new and fresh bruises from hurting anymore than they already do. She whimpered to herself as the event's played out in her head over and over again.

Marina was in the living room cleaning the black and white checkered tiled floor by hand, leaving her back vulnerable to any unseen attack. She scrubbed and scrubbed, feeling her fingernails peeling from her fingertips but ignored it, knowing the punishment for not finishing her daily chores. She flinched as she heard her parent's car roll into the driveway, she found that to be a signal to pick up the pace and she did in fear of punishment.

She was tired, more like exhausted beyond belief. She had dark rings around her eyes that visibly told anyone that she hasn't slept in days, maybe even months. She was so underfed that even her clothes looked too large for her as it loosely hung on her fragile, pale body. Her untamed apple-red hair covered her face hiding her emotionless expression and pained eyes. Black and blue bruises appeared all over her body, even though she was in so much pain from the unhealed bruises and cuts she still worked to keep the pain from coming.

She didn't look up from what she was doing when her parents and older sister walked in with evil smiles on their faces.

"You still haven't finished your chores you useless, lazy, good for nothing girl." Her father, James, yelled as he quickly walked towards Marina, kicking her in the stomach.

Marina hunched over and gripped her stomach, struggling not making a noise.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." James yelled as he kicked her again.

Marina took a deep painful breath to keep herself from crying and screaming out in pain, "I-I'm sorry, sir." She struggled as she picked herself up and continued to do what she was doing before, trying to ignore the new pain also.

She kept her head down, silently hoping for them to be tired and leave her alone. But her wish was not granted as she felt someone pull at her hair harshly, forcing her to look up. The light from the ceiling burned her frost blue eyes slightly from constantly looking down.

"Do you think I'm going to leave it at that?" James grinned.

"Daddy, come on, why are you wasting your time on this idiot? You promised to show me that movie you were talking about at the restaurant." Marina's sister, Essentia, complained, "You can mess with her later."

James huffed as he heard his wife, Sofia, laugh at his forgetfulness, "Fine," He looked down at Marina, "Get to your room you ungrateful worm, I'll deal with you later."

Marina whimpered to herself some more as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter as the thought of her father James coming into her room to punish her crossed her mind. She thanked the heavens that none of them ever decide to hurt her sexually.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

 **-Sebastian P.O.V-**

Sebastian laid on his bed with his eyes closed, his face showing a pained expression. He took deep breathes to keep himself from biting his tongue off on accident.

His parents, Zachary and Lucia, walked into their son's room concern plastered onto their faces as they stared at Sebastian, knowing full well that they couldn't help him but wait it out.

"I can't believe that the transformation is already beginning." Zachary whispered to his wife as they took a seat on a couch that was across from the bed that Sebastian was laying on.

"Darling, he's finally eighteen, he is becoming a man. Of course he'd be going through the transformation." Lucia whispered with a smile on her face.

Sebastian grunted in pain as he arched his back from the bed. His ribs broke one by one, reshaping as it healed itself. His arms twisted in an unnatural way, breaking and then healing. Sebastian gave in to the pain and screamed as his legs and spine broke and then healed, reshaping. His jaw split in half, letting drops of blood trail down his cheek as it healed itself. His muscles doubled in size, not enough where he's crazy buff but enough that you'd know he's pretty strong.

His parent's held pain filled expressions as his screams ripped through his throat, overpowering the cracking noises coming from the breaking of his bones and flesh.

He turned to his side, feeling this painful itch coming from his shoulder blades. He couldn't help but try and let his nails dig into the skin to stop the feeling from continuing.

Zachary was about to rush towards his son until Lucia stopped him shaking her head, "He has to get through this on his own. You know how stubborn he is." She explained as she looked back at her son, "Believe me, I want to rush to him too, But he won't forgive us if we help him."

Zachary nodded his head and sat back down and continued to watch his son twist in pain.

Two huge lumps began growing on both of Sebastian's shoulder blades, the skin split open and two perfectly, beautiful black glossy wings ripped through his back. Sebastian laid on the bed exhausted from the painful transformation, panting loudly.

Zachary and Lucia stood up, watching his newly formed wings twitch in time with his breathing. Tattoos swirled onto his body, lines upon lines of ancient wordings and symbols of fearless fire breathing dragons.

"Wings?" Lucia whispered to herself as she walked closer to the bed, noticing that the wings were covered in blood.

"That's the least of our worries, honey. His mate is what I'm stressing over."

She smiled, "His mate is most likely going through the transformation as of right now."

 **-Marina P.O.V-**

She was laying on the floor, silently wishing the pain would go away. She felt this tingling, burning feeling spread across her body, feeling her flesh was being burned off.

Her ribs broke one by one, healing after it was done. She bit her lips to keep herself from screaming as the pain continued. She thrashed around feeling her arms and legs twist as they break in half and then heal themselves. She arched her back backwards as her spine snapped and then reconnected, finally letting herself scream in pain. She hunched forward as she felt her jaw split in half, filling her mouth with blood, and then heals itself. She clawed through her shirt to scratch at her shoulder blades, feeling the two lumps grow in size. She let one final terrifying scream rip through her throat as her beautiful, marble-like black and white wings ripped through her skin. Her skinny body became full with a few light muscles, just enough that you could see that slight different.

She fell over on her stomach, breathing deeply, grateful that the intense pain finally stopped.

 **-Sebastian P.O.V-**

Sebastian opened his eyes quickly, pushing himself off of his bed, anger invading his expression.

"What wrong, sweetheart?" Lucia asked worried.

He limped forward toward the window spreading his wings, "My mate's is in pain." He simply said as he pushed himself out of the window, flapping his wings flying towards his mate.

"SEBASTIAN WAIT!" His mother called to him.

"Oh, let the boy go. Because as of now his mate is the only thing important to him, and that won't change." Zachary said as he guided his wife out of their son's room and into their own.

Lucia sighed to herself, "I guess you're right."

 **-Normal P.O.V-**  
Marina felt like someone was calling to her, that someone heard her cries of pain and was coming to her to relieve it the best way they could. She pushed herself up to a sitting position to look at her open window, glad that there was a full moon tonight.

"Please...someone come and get me..."

"I'm coming..."

Marina jumped back a bit when she heard the deep comforting voice answering her pleas. She felt a gust of wind seep into her room causing her to close her eyes and shiver lightly. She heard footsteps walking towards her. She opened her eyes and looked up to find this gorgeous man with beautiful long moonlight silver hair, pale tanned skin, piercing frost green eyes, and black wings walk towards her.

"W-who?" Marina shuddered out as she watched the beautiful man kneel in front of her like a knight, gazing into her frost blue eyes.

Marina couldn't help but tilt her head to the side. Showing her submission towards the beautiful man. The man smiled in acceptance at the act and leaned down and nipped the soft pale skin. Marina moaned lightly, wanting more from the man in front of her. The beautiful man's fangs seeped from his gums and sunk into Marina's neck, sucking her blood. The man purred as he enjoyed the taste of his mates blood, tasting like a sweet and bitter pastry. Marina moaned loudly, her own fangs seeping from her gums, wanting so badly to taste the man in front of her.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know this guy and I want him so badly."

". . . nothings wrong with you."

Marina growled softly in disappointment as the man above her released her neck, lapping up the blood that escaped his mate's neck, healing her with his saliva. Marina shuddered slightly.

He encouraged Marina to drink from his neck by pushing her towards it. He felt Marina hesitate and he growled in annoyance, warning Marina that she should drink. Marina opened her mouth and seeped her fangs into the man's neck, letting her hands fall on the man's broad, warm shoulders. She felt herself purr in excitement as she continued to suck, loving that the man's blood tasted of fresh fruits and spring water. She pulled away from the man, licking at the place she bit, watching in fascination as it healed quickly.

"... Sebastian." Marina moaned out, but quickly covered her mouth surprised that she said a name she's never heard before.

Sebastian chuckled removing Marina's hands from her mouth, "It is important that you know your mate's name, Marina."

Marina stared at Sebastian with wide eyes but she quickly let the gaze fall, not wanting to anger him, "Mates?"

Sebastian felt his mates discomfort and leaned back down and licked his mate's cheek earning him a satisfied purr, "Yes, mates. You are mine and I am yours."

"Why?" Marina asked as she felt herself unconsciously lick Sebastian back which in turn earned her a pleased purr.

"We are fated to be two halves of a whole."

Marina's wings twitched at Sebastian's words, "Two halves of a whole?"

"Yes."

Marina tried to push herself from Sebastian but Sebastian kept a tight grip on her arms and growled in warning to stop struggling against his grip. Marina kept her gaze from looking directly into Sebastian's eyes, "I'm not good enough for you, or anybody."

"What makes you think that?." Sebastian looked lovingly and curiously at her.

"My parents...I'm not good enough to be called your mate..." She replied quietly.

 **A/N: I'm going to stop here. Tell me what you think, should I continue this or not? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Let me know if you want me to add new characters since this is my first time**


End file.
